


Poisoning

by DancingInTheSliverGlow



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [7]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016) Whump, Darts, Emotional, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explosions, F/M, FebuWhump2021, Febuwhump, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt Angus Macgyver (Macgyver 2016), Hurt Riley, Hurt/Comfort, Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016) - Freeform, Jack Feels, M/M, Mac makes a deal, Mission Fic, Missions, Murdoc wants Cassian back, Other, Poison, Poisoning, Pre-Relationship, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Team as Family, The Phoenix - Freeform, Whump, ash falling from the sky like snow, febuwhump day 7 poisoning, febuwhump2021 day 7, febuwhump2021 day 7 poisoning, murdoc actually helps mac out, murdoc has a murder crush on mac, riley davis whump, to save riley's life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29260362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingInTheSliverGlow/pseuds/DancingInTheSliverGlow
Summary: Riley gets poisoned, and half the team is out of commission. Jack is gone, and Mac can’t lose Riley too. He just can’t, he’ll break. He teams up with Murdoc to find the cure for Riley.
Relationships: Angus MacGyver & Matilda "Matty" Webber (MacGyver TV 2016), Angus MacGyver & Murdoc (MacGyver TV 2016), Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Riley Davis/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Wilt Bozer & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Wilt Bozer & Matilda "Matty" Webber (MacGyver TV 2016), Wilt Bozer & Riley Davis (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137995
Comments: 25
Kudos: 85
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	Poisoning

Everything had spiraled out of control so fast.

Matty had gotten the case from the FBI. There was evidence of a new gang smuggling weapons over the border. The government couldn’t officially sanction a mission because of how the evidence was acquired (illegally), so they called Matty, their local spy organization to handle it.

It was supposed to be amateur arms dealers.

Instead, Mac, Riley, Desi, Bozer and Russ were greeted with a bomb that nearly took out a (thankfully abandoned) warehouse. 

Desi and Russ, being at the front of their group, had been injured the worst. Shrapnel shredded and pieced their skin. Desi had been lucky; she’d instinctively raised her arms to shield her neck and chest. Shrapnel tore into her arms, legs and torso. It was bad, but there was no doubt that she’d survive. 

Russ wasn’t as lucky. A piece of shrapnel had embedded itself into his neck, nicking his jugular vein. That was potentially fatal.

Matty immediately sent emergency services to the warehouse, while calling for her team to respond.

Eventually, Mac, Bozer and Riley responded. They had only gotten minor scratches, burns and potentially light concussions. As soon as their sight and hearing were mostly back, they spotted the pool of blood around Russ and sprung into action. Bozer helped Mac desperately whip up something to close the injury in this vein, while Riley went to assess Desi’s wounds. 

Mac and Bozer didn’t realize what was happening until it was too late. Their lingering concussions had masked the sound of a van screeching to a stop, mere feet away from Desi and Riley. It wasn’t until Riley screamed as something sharp - a dart - embedded itself in her neck. 

Mac and Bozer ran for cover. Thankfully, the sirens got closer, close enough that they scared the truck ran away. But it was too late, Riley was already pale, sweaty and fading out of consciousness. 

In a mere fifteen minutes, half their team had been taken out of commission, maybe permanently. 

…

Matty met them in the waiting room. She, Mac and Bozer sat in silence, terrified and shaking in fear for the lives of their teammates, for the lives of their family.

… 

Desi would make it. That, they suspected long before the doctor assured them of her recovery. For Russ, it was touch and go but he was healing well. He would be bedridden for several days, but he would survive. 

Riley wasn’t as lucky. The doctors couldn’t figure out what she’d been injected with. The antibodies and medicines they gave her barely slowed the poison down. The doctor estimated that she would have a few hours, 24 at best, before they lost her. He advised them to say their goodbyes. 

_He advised them to say their goodbyes._

… 

“No, no, no. Matty we can’t - we’re not giving up!” Mac nearly screams, his voice shaking as he stands at the foot of Riley’s bed. She’s too pale, her skin too sweaty. She looks sickly, like she was on death’s door.

“I’m trying Mac - I pulled all of the Phoenix’s local teams and reassigned them into locating the truck, and locating a cure for the poison. They’re looking. They’ll find it.” Matty responds, but the look on her face is heartbreaking. 

Bozer sits on the bed, next to Riley, holds her hand and tries not to cry. He fails. When he turns to look at Mac, his face is shiny. “Are-are they going to find it in time?”

Isn’t that the golden question.

Will they find it in time?

They all know the answer is _not likely_ but no one says it outloud.

… 

After pacing for an hour, and yelling at 3 nurses and 2 doctors, Matty tells Mac home to get washed up. He’s still covered in Russ’ blood. Mac yells at her too - his _clothes_ don’t matter now, not when _Riley_ is on the brink of _death._ Matty orders him to go, and Mac leaves, shoving past doctors, nurses and patients alike while slamming doors. 

Matty and Bozer watch him leave. Mac lost his mom, his dad, his friend Charlie and Jack.

This is Mac’s breaking point. 

They can see it, in his movement, in his eyes, in his voice.

If Riley dies - they know they’ll lose him too.

… 

Mac yanks the door open and storms into his house, aiming to take the shortest shower known to humankind. He sees Murdoc casually sitting on his couch and hears him humming that _stupid song -_

-and Mac loses it. He launches himself at Murdoc. He ignores the gun pointing at his stomach and throws punch after punch. They roll off the couch, onto the floor. Mac kneels over Murdoc and continues hitting him senselessly. There’s no strategy to his blows. It’s just blow after blow after blow after-

Murdoc shoots him in the leg, and Mac crumbles. Murdoc takes the opportunity to scramble back. His face is painted with a mixture of his blood and blood from Mac’s hand.

Murdoc opens his mouth and speaks. For the first time, his voice doesn’t have that taunting, fluid drawl. 

“What the hell happened to you?”

… 

“Jack’s dead.”

“Riley is gonna be dead in a few hours too.”

… 

Mac sits on his floor, leaning on the couch as blood trickles out of his leg. It hurts like a bitch but Mac doesn’t feel it. He’s numb, stuck in his head. 

Murdoc sits on the floor, leaning on the other side of the couch. His drawling tone is back. “Well boy scout, tell me what happened.”

Mac tells him how Jack died. How Kovac tricked them. He tells him how at the warehouse, it had happened so fast. He tells Murdoc how many people he’s lost. He tells Murdoc that he can’t take it anymore. 

As Mac talks, Murdoc listens in silence, occasionally humming. When Mac’s finished, Murdoc stands up.

“Boy scout, today is your lucky day. The gang that poisoned your Riley, they’re not as new as you think. Just rebranded. I know where they are. I know they keep doses of the antidote there - or at least they used to.”

Instantly the world clears and Mac looks at Murdoc in desperate hope. “You’ll help me?”

“Yes. Of course, there’s a price. I want to know where Cassian is.” 

A year ago, hell a month ago, Mac would’ve thought of Cassian and would’ve said _hell no._ But Mac knows that Murdoc actually cares about Cassian - he saw it, when Murdoc recruited him to retrieve Cassian when his mother kidnapped him - and that Cassian wouldn’t be in any physical danger. Emotional and psychological on the other hand… 

But Mac has a real chance at saving Riley’s life. “As soon as the cure is in my hand, you’ll know where Cassian is.”

Mac grabs some pepper to cauterize the bullet wound on his leg and Murdoc ties a tournit around it. He takes a bit too much pleasure in Mac’s winces and gasps of pain. Mac ignores that.

They shake on their deal, both their hands bloody. 

It’s almost poetic. 

Mac just made a deal with the devil to save Riley.

… 

Mac and Murdoc work well together. Their skill sets compliment each other nicely, with Murdoc’s lethality and Mac’s resources. A memory of Murdoc describing them as ‘two sides of the same coin’ pops into his mind, and Mac tries to ignore it.

Around them, the gang members are either rolling in pain or flat out unconscious on the ground. Bits of ash fall from the explosion around them like snow as Mac and Murdoc walk in unobstructed. Mac grabs a few vials of the cure and leaves with Murdoc. No one stops them. 

No one is able to.

… 

Mac is about to enter the car, when Murdoc’s hand on his arm stops him. He turns.

“You promised me a location, MacGyver.” Murdoc says, a warning in his voice. Mac knows he won’t be double-crossed.

Mac opens his mouth to answer, and then stops. Across the street, a news clip is playing. An alarmingly familiar house is on fire. They show the address, and the pictures of the parents and adopted son.

It’s Cassian.

“Murdoc - there!”

Murdoc looks confused for a moment, before he starts swearing and jumps into the car. “I swear to everything, MacGyver, he had better not be dead -”

Mac doesn’t get in the car.

“I don’t have time! Get in!” Murdoc screams. His eyes are wild; his son’s house is on fire.

Mac holds up the vials. “I can’t; I need to get these to Riley.”

The only response Mac gets is the car’s screech as it drives away.

Mac quickly hotwires the nearest car and pulls away screeching as the owners stand in the distance, angrily yelling and waving their hands. He ignores them.

Mac desperately prays with everything he has that he won’t be too late.

_Riley. I’m coming. Hold on._

… 

Mac runs into the hospital, nicks the emergency key and goes straight to Riley’s floor with calls for security following him.

He enters the room with his heart in his throat and Riley - 

\- Riley is still alive. She’s hooked up to a ventilator, but her chest is still moving up and down. Matty and Bozer are sitting on either side of her. They both stand up when they see him.

Mac knows he’s still covered in blood - more than he left with. His clothes are singed, burnt in some places. He thinks he has ashes in his hair, and he knows he’s eyes have a wild, untamed look. He feels wild and untamed (it's the adrenaline).

Mac doesn’t pause. He walks straight to Riley’s bed, unhooks the saline drop and inserts the cure. He watches as the pale yellow chemical slowly flows down the tube, and into her body.

The doctor bursts into the room. “Hey! You can’t do that!” He tries to remove Mac, but Mac isn’t budging until he knows Riley will be okay.

Matty steps in. “It’s okay. He got the cure.” She gives Mac a worried glance before pulling the doctor and security aside. After welding her considerable power, they leave. 

Mac is sitting on her chair, his head is on Riley’s hand, and he’s shaking with silent tears. Bozer has a hand on his back, rubbing it soothingly.

Bozer shares a look with Matty.

What the hell happened?

...

Riley’s gets better. Within an hour, she’s able to breath on her own without the ventilator. 

It’s only then that Mac lets Matty and Bozer pull him away long enough for a doctor to treat his bullet wound. Afterward, Bozer helps Mac limp to the bathroom to wash the blood and ash out of his skin and hair.

Mac returns looking much less feral, and more like an exhausted zombie. He tells Matty where the gang is, and their old name before they rebranded. He collapses onto a chair next to Riley’s bed, crosses his arms on her bed and falls asleep next to her before Matty and Bozer can ask what happened, and how he knows that.

During the night, Riley’s fever goes down and she begins to regain a bit of colour. The doctors predict that she’ll awake in the morning.

By the morning, Russ has managed to regain consciousness twice; albeit only for a few minutes each time. Desi is sitting at the edge of the bed, annoyed that the doctor isn’t discharging her yet. 

Matty’s teams reach the gang headquarters armed, expecting a fight. Instead, they breach the doors and stand in shock looking at all the gang members still on the ground unconscious and covered in ash or wounded and unable to flee. Within the hour, they have all the gang members in custody, and the building is being documented and searched. 

She also has footage of Mac and Murdoc working side by side to take down the gang. It’s a little terrifying. But she sees Mac walking out with vials, Murdoc seeing something in the distance and taking off while Mac hotwires a separate car. She’s not quite sure what to do with that yet, so she saves the file on her private servers instead of the Phoenix’s.

…

When Riley opens her eyes, Mac is still asleep. She asks for water as Bozer, Matty and Desi crowd around her bed. While she sips, Matty tells her that they have the entire gang in custody, Russ is going to be okay and so is she.

Riley smiles. “Thanks guys.”

Bozer shakes his head. “It wasn’t us, Riley.” He looks at Mac, who’s drooling on her sheets. 

“What?” Riley croaks out. 

“I don’t know how he did it - he stormed out of the hospital and then showed up a few hours later covered in ash and blood with the cure _and_ the location of the gangs headquarters.” Bozer sounds incredulous and worried.

“ _Oh_ Mac,” Riley whispers. She ignores the others' warnings, sits up and lays a gentle hand on Mac’s arm.

Mac wakes up with a start. He looks around, his eyes frantic and alarmed until he spots Riley.

“ _Riley,”_ There’s so much emotion in Mac’s voice it brings tears pooling in both their eyes.

“I’m okay.” She reassures him. She pulls him into a hug. Mac is shaking, and holding her a little too tight, but it's okay. He needs this; they both do. 

“We’re okay.”

The End. 

**Author's Note:**

> So... what you think?  
> I hope everyone's staying safe and healthy during these troubling times.  
> Come say hi on [my tumblr :)](https://art-in-the-sunlight.tumblr.com)  
> If you enjoyed, consider leaving a kudos and comment?
> 
> Emoji Key for those who don't know what to say!  
> ❤ = you wish you could kudos again  
> 👍 = you enjoyed reading it  
> 🔪 = Mac and Murdoc make an amazing team and they need more screen time together  
> 💕 = Team Macriley!!


End file.
